Swimming in Blue
by Senorita Marie
Summary: Lily seems to have the perfect life, with a perfect boyfriend and equally perfect looks, but is all as it seems? Pg-13 for bad language from the start.


Swimming in blue  
  
Disclaimer: I own diddly squat, J.K owns all.  
  
Summary: Lily seems to have the perfect life, with a perfect boyfriend and equally perfect looks, but is all as it seems?  
Chapter one- Moonlit Tears  
  
Moonlight filtered in from the long windows bathing the corridor in a silvery glow. Lily's bare feet fell lightly on the cold stone floor, though they did not disturb the peaceful silence of the midnight corridor.  
Her troubled mind felt calmer in the soothing twilight, she would often wander aimlessly around the school at night. However calm, the thoughts that plagued her restless mind were not forgotten, merely un-thought.  
  
Lily's auburn hair shone as she stepped in and out of the shadows, and her crystal blue eyes sparkled. Many thought Lily's life was perfect: Everyone loved her (even Slytherins), teachers praised her talent, and her magnificent beauty was unrivalled. She was the long-term girlfriend of Lucius, son of multimillionaire Sebastian Malfoy.   
  
Some things though are never as they seem though, her once sweet Lucius had been corrupted, by his fathers millions, and became a sly and malicious creature, heartless and almost inhuman, certainly not capable of real love, the love she longed for, the love she surely deserved.   
Sometimes she wondered why she still dated this creature, but the thought of what he was capable of soon chased any doubt from her mind. She could not leave him, who knows what he would do to her…or her friends.   
  
Lily halted her wanderings, and stared wide-eyed around her, the chilling feeling of eyes upon her, racing through her petite frame.   
  
Suddenly a cold hand snaked around her waist thrusting her backwards; she turned her head and met the steely grey eyes of her 'lover'.  
  
"Hello Darling," Lucius purred into her hair, standing behind her still and running a single icy finger down her soft cheek. Everything about him was cold, from his freezing temperature and metallic eyes, to his spiteful tongue and cruel nature.  
  
"Hello Lucius," Lily replied, barely suppressing a shiver, as Lucius' frigid lips caressed the milk white skin of her bare neck.  
  
"Lilly, you're not at all yourself today is something wrong? You seem a little…distant," Lucius drawled in a hushed voice, his lips brushing gently against her ear.  
  
"Oh Lucius, I am sorry. It's just I seem so busy these days".  
  
"Busy with whom I wonder," Lucius said, his eyes narrowing. "Could it be James Potter and his gang of followers?"  
"Well I spend quite a lot of time with them of course, but they are my friends too. Besides I've known Remus since I was five years old."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate though?" Lucius asked, a twisted look of interest upon his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, people talk Lily, having a boyfriend and hanging around with a group of boys, one of which has a reputation of being a womaniser. People are calling you things Lily, things that disappoint me".  
  
"I shall be friends with who I wish Lucius," Lily proclaimed in a daringly cold voice.  
A pink tinge appeared in the young Malfoy's cheeks.  
  
"You will not speak to me in this manner Lily and you will do AS I SAY!" He raged.  
  
Before Lily had time to react, his fist flew outwards. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the silent corridor. Lily fell to the floor, her cheek already deeply red. Lily stared up at Lucius, a shock and fear shining from her tear-streaked face. For a moment, Lucius looked shocked too, but this soon faded, replaced by the anger that had fuelled the attack.  
  
"If I ever hear you've even spoken one word to them, I swear it will be worse next time, SLUT!"  
With that he spun on his heel, and left, leaving Lily lain across the corridor, tears falling like raindrops from her emerald green eyes.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stumbled blindly into the common room, tears still clouding her vision. With a silent sob, she collapsed into a chair by the fire, her face hidden by her auburn hair, and her body shaking from the force of her tears.   
  
After a while, her tears faded, though her body still shook from the suppressed sobs. Why had she let it get this bad, she thought to herself. She was blind, so blind, why couldn't she have seen this would eventually happen. A new wave of grief swept her and more tears fell silently down her face, what if it got worse?   
  
Troubled, she curled up on the chair, tears falling until she eventually fell asleep, alone in the common room.  
  
Though Lily was not as alone as she thought, from the banisters of the boys stairs a solitary figure sat starlit tears falling from their eyes, matching Lily tear for tear. While her heart broke his did also, though do not from pain, but from sympathy for his love.  
This is my first solo fic. Please Read & Review, constructive criticism only please.  
Wow boring bit over now I can rant.  
Also people don't know if you've thought about the possible war on Iraq at all, and I'm not trying to influence your opinion, all I want to say is keep cool, a lot of people I know are getting really depressed and saying stuff like we're going to die (not my closest friends mind you I surround myself with happy positive people) and I just don't want you all to be. It is going to be fine.  
  
On a positive note, Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix is coming out soon, and just to ask is it only me that has been permanently hyperactive since they found out? Please tell me in your Reviews.  
Bye!   
Leola 


End file.
